Mytos
Mytos is the first plane of existence. It is where many of the First Generation Gods and Second Generation Gods reside. No mortal being can visit this plane. Mytos is the only plane that has "Elder Time", a different type of time created by Maltrion that prevents anything from aging or withering in Mytos. History Mytos was created by Iantos shortly after The Nameless Being split into the Twelve Divines. At first, only the Twelve Divines and Heisis (sometimes referred to as the Thirteenth Divine) spent time on this plane, but eventually Icaeus tricked Iantos into creating a mortal race called the Shima. The Shima were the only mortal race to ever set foot in Mytos, though they were quickly moved to a new plane by Iantos. Soon afterwards, Heisis' chaos invaded the hearts of the Twelve Divines and forced them to mate with one another to produce thirty-six Second Generation Gods. Afterwards, as Iantos had created several other planes of existence, the Second Generation Gods and many of the First Generation Gods left Mytos to explore the other realms. Only Maltrion stayed behind, and for a time, he was the only being on Mytos. But after a while, various gods returned to Mytos and stayed there. Many of the Second Generation Gods, even those who consider Mytos their primary residence, do visit other planes frequently, but the First Generation Gods who consider Mytos their primary residence don't leave very often (or in the case of Maltrion, never). Terrain Mytos has varying terrain, depending on the region (see the below section). For the most part, Mytos is like a paradise. It is always daytime in Mytos and there are flowers and trees and rivers and lakes and forests everywhere. Notable places *'Entrance to Mytos' - At the entrance to Mytos, Maltrion built an archway between two golden mountains. An inscription on the archway reads "Lo! it is said: In the end, it shall be that Heisis will take its true place as the offspring of Silence and fill the universe with its overbearance. And so shall all whither and die from a suffocating and deathly Chaos." This prophecy is written in elegant gold lettering. Notably, the archway itself is one of the few buildings in all of Mytos. *'Finuin' - This is the name of the northern region of Mytos. It is where Icaeus spent much of his time before the creation of the Shima. It is a green, hilly area covered in forests and streams. *'Sivarthe' - This is the name of the southern region of Mytos. It is a mountainous region filled with splotchy forests and mountain streams. This is where the entrance to Mytos is located. Several of the Twelve Divines, include Thessia, Soranos, Haseidene, and Zentryx, spend most of their time the mountains of this region while in Mytos. *'Aeroth' - this is the name of the eastern region of Mytos. It is a hilly plainsland composed almost entirely of seas of grass and flowers. This is where Heisis and Pythe spend most of their time while in Mytos. *'Ceruin' - This is the name of the western region of Mytos. It contains many lakes and islands. Nylos, Dapherion, and Iantos like to spend time here while in Mytos. *'Halls of Tranquility' - Located in the center of Mytos is a large building complex where the Twelve Divines convene to discuss matters (such as the Shima-Keishin War). The building is made mostly of marble and it has many fountains of water and marble statues of the gods located throughout. In the center of the building is a great room where the Twelve Divines convene to discuss important matters. Maltrion, Sethys, and Valcia spend most of their time here while in Mytos. Residents Bolded names indicate characters who consider this plane to be their their primary residence. *Sethys *'Maltrion' *'Pythe' *Iantos *'Soranos' *'Haseidene' *Icaeus *'Zentryx' *'Valcia' *'Dapherion' *'Thessia' *'Nylos' *'Heisis' *'Amoon' *Cira *'Gyx' *Dynae *Dibolan *'Chivin' *Weyvn *Zeruos *'Ouralia' *Maevus *Phemys *'Gersia' *'Dutramo' *'Isyen' *Phesta *Borellos *'Thibbe' *Selphos *Lorelos *Baccia *'Ziantos' *Vestia *Forel *Cephia *'Qualos' *Xelia *'Bemeita' *Garrios *'Sessina' *Dencion *'Beinus' *'Bhusho' *'Azies' *Nelos *Macklan *Jesino Category:Locations